degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joslyn miller/I'll Change for Her (4)
* * Madison's P.O.V. * * * I walked into school the next day, wearing a long sleeve orange shirt and a short, puffed skirt. I pulled on the end of my sleeves to make sure the evidence was covered. 'Hey!' I jump from the voice behind me. Turning to find Ali, 'how was last night.' 'Great. It ended with a kiss.' i answered the question she was thinking. 'Awe, that's so cute!' She smiles before grabbing my hand, 'come on let's find Clare.' When we did find her she was with Adam studying the test we had today. 'Hey how did the date go? Sorry i couldn't help you get ready last night.' She quickly greets me. 'Great, and i totally understand, you needed to be with your mom.' i replied trying to keep it cool when i totally didn't understand. The thoughts started to take over my mind but Adam brought me back to reality. 'Hello? Earth to Madison! Did he make a move?' 'Uh, yeah he did.' i placed the convincing smile back on my face. 'I'm sorry, but i've got to go, lunch at the dot?' i ask 'Sure.' Clare agreed. 'Sorry but i've got to talk to Drew.' Ali rolled her eyes. 'Sorry but i've got to make sure she talks to Drew.' Adam tells me. 'Great, i'll see you at lunch and i'll see you two later.' i say my goodbye. I turned to go and quickly made a turn into the bathroom, just as two girls left, leaving me alone to stare at my reflection in the mirror. I lifted my sleeve to see the five marks i made on my skin. But i pulled my sleeve down just as a girl walked in. 'Hey.' she wore tight jeans, and a shirt that lifted just a few inches above her jeans showing skin. 'Your that new girl right? Madilyn?' 'Madison.' I correct her. 'I'm Bianca.' she told me but quickly changed the topic. 'So i hear your close with Marky now.' 'I guess you could say that. I shrug.' I was fumbling threw my bag for my mascara but my smokes fell out onto the bathroom floor. 'Aha.' Bianca smirked bending down, picking them up. 'I knew there was something bout you that made you one of us.' She pulled out one of the smokes and placed it to her lips. 'Can i?' 'Sure... go ahead.' and i didn't think before i spoke... or did. * * * 'Madison!' Clare called me over and i sat down at our table. 'So... details bout last night?' She sat on the edge of her chair once i had finished ordering. 'I don't kiss and tell.' i wink at her but then cave in and tell her. 'It was perfect it was amazing and i think i really like him.' 'Do you smell that?' She asks sniffing, changing the topic suddenly. 'It smells like smoke.' 'Uh-um, there were some guys smoking by my car and i couldn't get the door open so their smoke might have come onto my clothes.' i tell her. 'Oh okay.' she shrugged as we continued talking about boys. While we walked back into the school i noticed something on her ring finger. 'Oh is that ring from Eli?' i ask her bout the ring that contained a red hearted stone in it. 'Oh, no that's my purity ring, do you have one?' she asks. 'Um, no i never got one.' I tell her awkwardly, even though i was lying. 'Sometime you and i should go out and get one for you together.' she smiled placing a comforting hand on my arm. 'I would really like that.' i agreed and we walked back into our classes. I found Mark right after school. 'Hello handsome.' i felt a boost of confidence. 'Beautiful.' he smiled before ducking down to place a light kiss on my cheek. He was such a gentleman. 'What are you going to do?' I asked watching him put clothes into a bag. 'Oh i'm gonna go lift some weights before heading home, I'll call you later, kay?' 'Alright, i'll see you later.' i kissed him quickly before leaving. I was in a good mood, and nothing could bring me down. 'TAYLOR?!' i yell into the house once i got home. 'Kitchen!' she returned and i followed her voice. 'You went to bed last night before i could talk to you bout the date.' she leaned against the counter as she stirred the bowl full of cake batter. So, i went along tell my sister all about how much i liked Mark. Taylor was very beautiful, she had wavy blonde hair, and green eyes, like mine... like my moms. 'Dad's been asking about you.' 'I know and I don't care.' I shrug licking the spoon. 'He's your dad, Madison, he loves you.' She sighs, just like she did every time we talked bout him. 'Then why wasn't he here for the first fifteen years of my life?' I ask pushing away from the counter and headed upstairs to work on homework for the rest of the night. Around 8 o'clock i got a call from Mark. 'Hello, it's Madison's voice mail, please leave a voice mail after the beep. BEEP.' i joke. 'Ha ha, i know it's you Madison.' i could tell he was smiling from the other side of the line. 'What are you up to, tonight?' 'Just got done eating with my sister.' 'So do i ever get to meet Taylor?' he asks in a light manor. 'Sure, whenever you get the guts to.' i laugh and their was a beep. I turned it on speaker so i could read the message. 'Madison, i'm coming to town Friday, can't wait to see you. Love Dad.' my hands started to shake and i stared blankly at the text. 'Madison? Madison, you there?' Mark's voice was distant. 'I-I got-t to g-go. B-bye.' i stutter before shutting the phone while Mark was in the middle of asking, 'What's wrong?' * * * Hey i'm gonna post another chapter like... in the next hour or so hope your liking it! Category:Blog posts